


team

by tastelessirondad



Series: whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony Stark, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Knives, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Whumptober 2019, stab wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-24 01:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20899340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tastelessirondad/pseuds/tastelessirondad
Summary: whumptober day four: human shield





	team

**Author's Note:**

> FOURTH DAY IN A ROW HOLY FUCK LOOK AT ME GO 
> 
> oh and btw if ur following the ‘Already Gone’ AU and are oh so patiently waiting for “Letters from Peter Parker”, don’t fret! All of it (all seven chapters of it) will (hopefully) be up by the end of the month. 
> 
> enjoy 😘

“How’s it goin over there kid?” Tony asked, a little concerned about the current silence over the comms. 

“All good Mr. Stark,” Peter replied, the sound of his web shooters echoing in from the background.

The mentor-protege duo was fighting a bunch of dumbass guys with alien tech (again). Seriously how much of this stuff was on the black market? Usually a bunch of idiotic lowlife criminals wouldn’t be a problem, something Peter could easily take care of on his own, but the alien tech made Tony nervous. 

While he didn’t doubt Peter’s abilities, he didn’t like the idea of not being there to protect him. That is, only if he needed it. And when it came to Peter, he usually held his own really really well. Tony was already impressed at what Peter could do before he met him, and that skill just kept getting better and better. Hell, Peter could probably kick his and Cap’s ass at the same time. Tony chuckled to himself. Yeah, he really liked the kid.

“Hey Mr. Stark?” 

“Yeah kid?”

“Want to race to see who can take out our guys first?” Tony barked out a laugh, but said nothing. Of course the kid was enjoying this. 

They continued to fight, Peter webbing criminals to walls and Tony blasting them with his repulsors. For a while, things were going well. Neither of them were hurt, or dead, and things seemed to be looking up from their point of view. A yelp of pain, and maybe surprise, caught Tony’s attention. 

“Pete?” He asked, his worried mentor (parent) instincts taking over. 

No response. 

Tony’s heart clenched in his chest. 

“Peter? Kid you there?” 

Silence. 

Tony quickly blasted his last few guys with his repulsors, and took off to where he had last seen Peter. FRIDAY illuminated a trail for him, which he appreciated. He hit the ground with a thud, and looked around. Nothing but an abandoned, bloody spider-man mask on the pavement. Tony gulped.

Where the fuck was Peter? 

Hot anger bubbled in his chest. Had someone taken him? Killed him?

“Stark!” An unfamiliar voice exclaimed. Tony whirled around, coming face to face with a masked man wielding a really intimidating looking alien weapon. The lump of anger tightened, because that weapon was pointed at Peter. 

“I don’t care who you are or why you hate me,” Tony growled, familiar with this routine. “Let the fucking kid go or I’ll rip you apart limb by limb.” 

The man smiled through the hole in the mask. Honest to God smiled, a Joker-esque grin that took Tony’s confidence down a notch. Most people wouldn’t want to hurt a kid, but this man looked like he wouldn’t hesitate. 

“Eager now are we?” The man cackled. “I like it. Now give me the fucking weapons you took or the kid dies.”

Peter, oddly enough, did not look very worried. He probably had a plan, he usually (never) did. His eyes communicated everything.

_ I’ve got this _ .

Tony gave him a small nod, focusing more on not getting the kid killed before he had the chance to escape.

“Yeah that’s definitely not happening,” Tony bit back, his tone relaxing a bit. He didn’t want to sound too threatening. This guy was obviously off his rocker, and Tony didn’t want to agitate him.

The man sneered, pulling a knife out of his pocket. Peter’s eyes widened, he had obviously not expected that. 

“Funny that you think you have a choice,” The masked man snarled, running the blade along where Tony knew Peter’s carotid artery would be, drawing a bit of blood.

“What’re you  gonna do?” Masked man asked, laughing to himself. “Shoot me?” 

Tony seethed. The second this guy had laid a hand on his kid, he had signed his death warrant. But now? Tony was going to make it slow and painful.

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do.” Tony responded calmly.  He couldn’t let this guy see his fear. 

Masked man laughed loud, and radiated such confidence that Tony was starting to doubt his chances of getting Peter out of this unscathed. The man dragged the kid closer to him, putting Peter between Tony’s raised repulsor and his target.

“I don’t think so,” Masked man said. “Now hand over the weapons and I’ll be on my way.” 

Tony made eye contact with Peter. His eyes were blinking at a rapid pace, morse code, Tony realized. 

_Shoot through,_ Peter tapped. 

Tony balked. What the fuck was this kid thinking?

_Hell no_,He tapped back. 

_It’s the only way_. Peter responded_. Just do it, I can take it _

Tony released the tension in his shoulders and nodded, switching his gauntlet from repulsor setting to a small handgun. Before the masked man could even start to make a snarky comment, Tony shot straight through Peter’s shoulder and hit the man right in the chest. 

The masked man shrieked, and let go of Peter immediately, dropping to the ground and bringing the kid with him.

Peter started to crawl away, but before Tony could get to either of them, the man thrust the knife in the teenager’s direction, cutting deep into the skin on his neck.  Tony shot the masked man again, this time to kill, and rushed over the the kid. 

There was an alarming amount of blood spilling from his neck, but it didn’t look like it hit his carotid artery, which was a good sign. 

“Hey Mr. Stark,” Peter croaked. 

Tony shushed him. “Don’t talk kid. Medics are on the way, you’ll be fine.”

Peter nodded slightly and relaxed.

“Oh and kid?”

“Yeah?”

“Make me shoot you again and I’ll kill you.” 


End file.
